


Ｂｒｕｊｏ

by h_hiraeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Slightly possesive thor, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_hiraeth/pseuds/h_hiraeth
Summary: | ❝ — Vamos ahora, acérquense al rededor, escuchen nuestra triste historia, acérquense y traigan un pañuelo pues los ayudará un poco — ❞ Fueron las palabras de un par de infantes para atraer la atención en una taberna de mala muerte.





	Ｂｒｕｊｏ

**Author's Note:**

> basado en witch hunt

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

La música fluía en el ambiente mientras las bailarinas ofrecían sus cuerpos como un manjar a los guerreros quienes ahogaban sus sentidos en alcohol riendo y gozando sin un control propio mientras la comida iba y venía, así era la noche en aquella taberna de mala muerte. Era tanto el bullicio que cuando la puerta se abrió y dos infantes entraron nadie notó sus presencias hasta que se centraron en el escenario de aquel lugar.

Los guerreros cuyos sentidos estaban tambaleantes fijaron su atención en el par de niños cuyas edades no pasarían de los 10 años de edad si sus cuentas eran correctas, algunas mozas del lugar y bailarinas también prestaron atención a cualquier movimiento que los críos pudieran realizar. Aunque, en cuestión de segundos el silencio estalló entre las carcajadas de algunos ebrios quienes rieron pues no esperaban ver aquello, uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios al igual que su barba fue el primero en hablar titubeando por el alcohol pero firme en sus burlas.

— ¿Qué hacen en estos lugares un par de chiquillos como ustedes? ¿Acaso no deberían estar en cama mientras su madre les lee alguna historia? ¡Increíble! — Sus palabras se interrumpían por las carcajadas de sus compañeros quienes le animaban a seguir. — Aunque si su madre es una hermosa doncella no me molestaría que pasará por aquí para recoger a su par de demonios traviesos que se fugan de su hogar.

Como si sus palabras fueran dedicadas al aire, cayeron en oídos sordos pues los pequeños solo tosieron llamando la atención de todos los presentes, nuevamente dejando el lugar en un inquietante silencio. Ambos dedicaron una mirada fugaz a la figura que les observaba en la puerta, dándoles su apoyo de una forma silenciosa sin necesidad de palabras.

— Reúnanse ahora, disfruten sus bebidas pues contaremos una triste historia, incluso traigan pañuelos pues tal vez les haga bien. — Uno de los pequeños, agitó sus cabellos rubios con nerviosismo mientras se expresaba, intentando ignorar la mirada de todos en el salón sin titubear ni interrumpir su relato con algún gesto vergonzoso desviando la mirada de sus orbes esmeralda hacia la nada. 

— Erase una vez, hace mucho mucho tiempo vivió un joven hechicero en estas tierras, por supuesto él llegó a amar un príncipe o así es como va la historia. — Su aparente hermano, quién dio un paso al frente comenzó a narrar la historia ganando algunas miradas dudosas de los presentes pues no esperaban ningún acto de este tipo en un lugar como aquel. Aún así, con sus corazones fervientes de curiosidad ante la crónica no mencionaron palabra alguna para interrumpir.

— No se necesita de una magia para parar el tiempo de tal forma, ningún hechizo podría conseguir lo que ellos sintieron. — Siguió, algunas hebras de su cabello azabache como la noche se movieron gracias a la sensación de la magia que producía entre sus diminutas manos.

Y de la nada, para sorpresa de todos, se encontraban en un lugar completamente distinto a la taberna, era de día y podían reconocer perfectamente lo que era el pueblo de Asgard a plena luz del día, no podían moverse pero algunas doncellas supusieron que aquello era una ilusión muy bien elaborada, un hechizo muy complejo para que lo ejecutara aquel niño.

— El amor se unía en cada hora, la felicidad iluminaba un nuevo día.— Y su hermano rubio se unió a la narración, señalando un punto en específico donde un joven de cabellos morenos corría tras su túnica pues las fuertes brisas se la habían arrebatado.

Los transeúntes le dedicaban una mirada a aquel chico pero ninguno dedicaba empeño a ayudarlo, él solo corrió hasta que sus piernas agotadas se rindieron provocando que cayera de rodillas con la mirada pegada al suelo, se había resignado al hecho de tener que comprar otra túnica. Con la confusión floreciente en su mirada observó como era eclipsado por la sombra de alguien mucho más grande que él frente a sí.

—Esto te pertenece, ¿Cierto? — Su atención se perdió en el océano reflejado en la mirada de aquel desconocido, éste le extendía el brazo dispuesto a ayudarle a levantarse, y cuando sus pieles se juntaron el moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. 

Una vez de pie, el moreno sacudió sus prendas dirigiendo de forma tímida una sonrisa al chico que le ayudo, esta vez pudo observarle con atención, los mechones dorados de su cabello podrían confundirse con el brillo del sol que se imponía en el cielo del mediodía. Por sus vestimentas pudo deducir no era un simple pueblerino como el resto, y cuando su mirada bajó al inferior de aquel bien trabajado cuerpo pudo ver aquella arma de leyenda, el Mjölnir, que reposaba en el cinturón del rubio.

— Si, le agradezco por ayudarme su majestad — Batallo internamente para no titubear en sus palabras, y cuando estaba por inclinarse a manera de reverencia indicando su respeto una mano en su barbilla le hizo detener su acción, forzando a dejarle de pie observando fijamente el rostro del dios. 

— Nunca había tenido el placer de observar a un ser tan hermoso como tu, ¿Provienes de otro reino acaso? — Las palabras del rubio acompañado del guiño provocaron que el moreno tragara saliva, intentó llevar la atención de su mirada a algún otro punto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable carmesí.

El rubio noto la vergüenza en las facciones de aquel chico, quería reír pero se lo contuvo tomando las manos del moreno que a comparación de las suyas eran tan pequeñas y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas. — Perdona mi atrevimiento si mis palabras te causaron molestia, solo quisiera que me concedieras el placer de tu nombre.

— Serrure — Mintió. Pero para su suerte el príncipe dorado no se dio cuenta.

— Entonces es un gusto conocerte, Serrure — Soltó una de sus manos y la otra la llevo a sus labios besando el dorso de la mano del moreno quien solo atinó a sonrojarse y apartar su mano rápidamente. 

El joven moreno estuvo a punto de inclinarse a manera de despedida, darse la vuelta y nunca cruzar por aquella zona de nuevo pero el agarre en su muñeca despidió cualquier plan de huida que su cerebro pudiera haber formulado en aquel momento. Thor no planeaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa apretó su agarre de manera que el joven no pudiera irse aún.

– Por favor no te vayas aún, mi corazón se llenaría de tristeza sin ver tu presencia de nuevo Serrure – El dios del trueno era un maestro en sus palabras cuando de una conquista se trataba.

— En ese caso podría ser mi guía en este gran reino desconocido para mi si no es mucha molestia su majestad – Compartieron una sonrisa y Thor movió su brazo derecho en un gesto que el moreno entendió, entrelazando su brazo con el del príncipe.

– Por esta jornada me sentiría gustoso si me llamaras Thor, debo confesar que esas formalidades nunca han sido lo mío – Rió ante su propio comentario, ganándose una suave carcajada de Serrure.

Ambos partieron lejos de las miradas de los aldeanos curiosos, pero ninguno contó con que a lo lejos tras un pilar se ocultaba la figura de una chica de cabellos oscuros. Su corazón dolía ante aquella escena, aquel joven forastero sin esfuerzo había robado el corazón del hombre al que amó toda su vida, mentiría si no dijera que la furia ardía ferviente en su corazón.

Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y susurró pidiendo perdón a las Nornas por las acciones que estaba planeando, acciones que guiaban a actos malvados e impuros para una guerrera de alto honor como ella, pero aún así su corazón estaba envuelto en odio, demasiado como para poder pensar claramente. Entre lágrimas silenciosas desapareció a través de las sombras contra la luz sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, ni la ausencia en el palacio de la gran guerrera, Sif.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

 **—** Hace mucho tiempo hubo un hechicero en estas tierras, por supuesto él vino a engañar a un joven príncipe — La suave voz del niño de cabellos dorados irrumpió en el sonido del ambiente causando un leve susto a los espectadores — O al menos así lo cuentan algunos.

Su tierna mirada se convirtió en la viva imagen del odio contra algunos hombres y mujeres del público, con sus inocentes ojos era capaz de juzgar los pecados que cargaban en sus almas. Y, si las miradas mataran, todos ellos estarían posiblemente cruzando Helheim en estos momentos.

Con un leve movimiento de mano del chico moreno la escena cambió completamente, llegando a manifestarse a su alrededor el escenario de un bosque cuyos arboles rodeaban un lago de donde provenían los sonidos de dos personas conversando en una tonada alegre. 

— ¡Thor! ¡Déjame! — Gimoteó Serrure mientras nadaba lejos del mencionado quién llevaba persiguiéndolo por un par de minutos a modo de juego, entre risas el rubio tomó del tobillo al moreno quién detuvo su huida sabiendo que había sido capturado y se dejo apresar entre los fuertes brazos del dios.

— ¡He capturado a un hermoso joven y no planeo dejarlo ir! — Riendo comenzó a depositar besos en el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, empezando por sus hombros hasta alcanzar sus pómulos donde se aseguro de rozar su barba causándole un cosquilleo a Serrure.

Entre besos sin tocar sus labios y caricias pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos se vieron fijamente, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sonrieron mientras sus cuerpos se movían por sí solos hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un casto beso, puro y sincero. El moreno gimió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Thor había sido quien le había dado su primer beso y aunque una parte de él sintiera miedo, la cálida sensación en su pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos gustoso y corresponder.

Cuándo los segundos se volvieron eternos sus pulmones exclamaron por el oxígeno perdido en su unión, al separarse ambos tenían ese brillo en sus ojos: El brillo del amor verdadero. Aquel sentimiento era tan irreal, unieron sus manos sonriendo de una forma algo tímida el uno al otro, Thor nunca había sido de aquella manera pues él era mucho más tenaz y atrevido, pero había algo en Serrure que lo hacía volverse suave, era adicto a aquel sentimiento que florecía en su pecho y crecía cada vez que escuchaba la melodiosa voz del moreno decir su nombre, su adorable risa, sus hermosos ojos que le veían con todo el amor del mundo, era demasiado para él.

La desnudez de sus cuerpos no tuvo mucha importancia al momento de salir de las aguas de aquel lago, y en el momento justo en el que Serrure iba por sus ropas fue cuando Thor se tomó el tiempo debido para admirar la perfección del cuerpo de su amante, era digno de ser inmortalizado como una escultura, pero estaba muy seguro que ningún artista sería capaz de plasmar en un lienzo o en piedra una belleza etérea como la que poseía su pareja.

Por un impulso carnal se acercó al aún desnudo cuerpo de Serrure, llegando por detrás y abrazándolo por su cintura de manera que lo primero que sintió el moreno fue algo grande y caliente rozar su espalda baja. Un quejido de sorpresa salió de su garganta, intentando levantarse y ponerse derecho lo más pronto posible, sabía a donde iba aquello.

Cuando giró sobre sí dispuesto a encarar al rubio, sus rodillas casi le dejan caer al perder soporte ante la gloriosa vista que eran las gotas de agua aún cayendo sobre los perfectamente tallados músculos del príncipe primogénito. Fuera de sí, acercó su mano derecha dejándola reposar sobre uno de los bíceps del dios, acariciando aquella zona como si estuviera en una especie de trance producido por el repentino deseo que invadió su cuerpo.

Thor llevó su mano izquierda a los suaves cabellos negros como la noche de su pareja, acariciándolos entre sus gruesos dedos y llevando algunos mechones a su rostro aspirando el agradable aroma que éste tenía.  

Ambos, embelesados por el cuerpo del otro se fundieron en aquel hermoso día en uno solo, dándose tiempo para conocer la carne del otro como si fuera la propia. Thor había memorizado los 3 pequeños lunares en la espalda del moreno, al igual que Serrure había guardado en su memoria algunas marcas similares a las pecas en el pecho del rubio. 

Desvaneciendo el escenario como polvo que el viento se llevó, los niños se miraron como si dudaran de seguir con aquel acto. Pero, siguieron, tomándose de las manos hicieron un movimiento extraño con sus manos sobrantes provocando que varias imágenes pasaran de forma rápida en la mente de los presentes, pequeños recuerdos de aquel amor que nunca tendría comparación.

  ☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆  

_❝— ¡Thor espérame! — Aquella escena pasó en un parpadeo, el joven corriendo detrás del príncipe en la noche mientras las luces de muchas luciérnagas de diversos colores iluminaban las flores de aquel hermoso jardín que fueron perturbadas si no hasta que Thor cayó sobre algunas aplastandolas para poder sostener a Serrure quien cayo directo entre sus brazos.❞_

   ☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆    

_❝ —_ _Ni siquiera la más brillante de las estrellas podría compararse a la luz de tu sonrisa, mi hermoso Serrure_ _— Thor acariciaba sus mejillas de una forma frágil, como si al más mínimo contacto temiera que su pareja se rompiera entre sus dedos marcados por el ardor de la batalla. Todo aquello era dicho mientras las estrellas de Midgard iluminaban de forma tenue sus cuerpos recostados en el pasto.❞_

  ☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆     

_❝_ **_— Te amo_ ** _**Serrure** _ _**—** _ _❞_

_❝_ — ** _...Yo también te amo,_** ** _Thor_** — _❞_

_☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆_

Algunas doncellas temerosas de lo que venían comenzaron a sollozar, cargadas de culpa que derramaban como las lágrimas que fluían por su rostro hasta caer el suelo que era completamente blanco, el lugar estaba vacío pues nada podía acallar los lamentos entre las mujeres gracias al peso de sus malas acciones que ahora golpeaba con fuerza sus corazones. Estaban condenadas a retorcerse entre la desgracia que ellos mismos habían provocado por sus prejuicios y prestar oídos a las palabras de una víbora venenosa.

— Prosigamos con la historia — Murmuró el chiquillo de hebras doradas, tosiendo falsamente para ganar la atención de nuevo, solamente girando por unos instantes para ver a su hermano quién captó la señal fabricando otra ilusión creando un escenario completamente distinto.

Era el escenario la sala del trono en el Valaskjálf.

Los gritos dieron lugar a las acciones violentas, distintos objetos siendo arrojados con tanta furia que se hacían pedazos apenas impactaban contra las paredes, entre ellos siendo algunos jarrones hasta sillas. La frustración dominaba en los ojos del príncipe ante las palabras dichas por su amiga de la infancia y compañera en las batallas, Sif, se negaba a creer aquello.

Pero era tan evidente, ¡Tenía pruebas inclusive! No podía ser una mentira que Sif hubiese inventando, él creía en el honor de su amiga y por ende no se atrevió a cuestionarla, solo le pidió de manera silenciosa que abandonara el lugar mientras él digería la nueva información.

❝ _—_ _ **Él mantuvo toda la magia fuera de la vista de todos, ¿De qué otra forma podrías conseguir sentir algo así de fuerte?**_ _— Fueron las palabras de Sif  las que se tallaron en su mente de manera tan profunda. —_ ** _¡Es el hijo de Laufey! Él solo quiere engañarte Thor, es un traidor, intentó utilizarte._** _❞_

Incluso su nombre era una mentira, su amado no era más que Loki, el príncipe heredero de Jotunheim, enemigo del reino por ende e hijo de Laufey. Había tomado aquella falsa forma Aesir para poder acercarse a él e infiltrarse entre los suyos, él sólo pensar en lo ciego que fue al no darse cuenta le hacía rabiar de nuevo. El cielo de Asgard se tornó oscuro, el escandaloso ruido de los truenos se hacía presente siguiendo el paso del furioso príncipe quien partió hacia donde supuso "Serrure" lo estaría esperando.

Y, antes de salir del palacio una comitiva de guardias le acompañaron siendo encabezados por la propia Sif que se aseguraba de seguir todos los pasos de Thor. La mirada del rubio se suavizó al ver entre los árboles que cuyas ramas formaban un arco, a quien consideró su gran amor rodeado de flores y sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un arreglo floral hecho de camelias blancas, pero la ira de la traición aún se alojaba en su corazón provocando que éste se envenenara por el odio.

– Oh, Thor has vuelto – El moreno se levantó y cuando estaba dispuesto a abrazar a su pareja su mirada se topó con la de los guardias que cuidaban la retirada.

– No es necesario que actúes más, lo sé todo Loki – El terror se reflejó en la mirada del nombrado al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto.

— Déjame explic–

– No es necesario explicar nada, conocemos tu plan hechicero – Interrumpió Sif colocándose a un lado de Thor. – Serás condenado por brujería y atentar contra la vida de un miembro de la familia real, Loki Laufeyson.

– ¡No lo entienden! – Sollozó con dolor postrándose de rodillas ante su amado y aferrándose a sus piernas en un vano intento de ser escuchado – Yo soy un prófugo, no sirvo más a mi reino, ¡Solo quería ser libre!

Cuando sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros suspiró aliviado pensando que por lo menos tenía la fe de alguien en sus palabras.

Y cuando se puso de pie nunca pudo haber prevenido aquello, todo pasó tan rápido; La espada de Thor en su nuca cortando sus largos cabellos que si antes llegaban a su cintura, ahora con dificultad llegaban a la parte posterior de la nuca. Sus hermosos mechones esparcidos por la tierra bajo sus pies, pero lo que lo destruyó por completo fue la mirada de odio que Thor le dedicó al contemplar lo que había hecho.

Incluso lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y después de que los guardias le pusieran esposas anti-magia para evitar cualquier altercado lo llevó prácticamente arrastrado todo el camino hacia el palacio.

Sif simplemente veía desde el fondo con una mirada orgullosa pero pensamientos atormentados.

Y apenas arribaron al lugar fue arrojado a los calabozos sin un poco de tacto, con moretones y pequeñas heridas por la brutalidad que recibió en el trayecto. Incluso su falsa apariencia Aesir había caído mostrando su piel zafiro y sus hermosos ojos carmín que ahora sostenían una mirada triste al igual que su corazón nublado por el dolor.

Él no pretendía causar ningún daño, Loki al ser el príncipe solo quiso huir de su padre, escapar de todas las burlas y desprecios que sufrió por el defecto de su tamaño. Y al por fin lograrlo y cruzarse en su camino en el pueblo a Thor nunca pensó que llegaría a enamorarse de él, todo lo que deseó fue empezar su vida de nuevo con un nombre limpio.

Pero en cambio, ahora su cuerpo se retorcía producto del dolor en la esquina de una celda bajo la mirada curiosa del resto de los prisioneros.

En su mente miles de recuerdos se reproducían, las noches que había pasado encerrado en un horrible agujero solo por ser la vergüenza de su familia gracias a su aspecto. No tenía a donde ir, era odiado a donde quiera que fuera. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar sus rodillas mientras hundía su rostro y llorar, lloró como un niño pequeño. Sollozando como un infante que necesitaba del amor de su madre.

No sabía que hacer, ahora solo eran él y los pequeños que crecían en su vientre.

Todo aquello ocurría siendo observado por la reina quien en su curiosidad entró a la celda sin ser vista. Acercándose por la espalda al hechicero y colocando su mano en la espalda del moreno quien aún se lamentaba.

Al sentir el contacto su cuerpo reaccionó por impulso apartándose para poder mirar directamente a quien podría ser su verdugo. Pero su mirada de alerta cambió al de confusión al ver a aquella dama de sonrisa cálida y ojos comprensivos.

— ¿Quién es usted?— Habló, aún temeroso. 

— No te preocupes querido, no pretendo causar daño alguno ni a ti ni a tus bebés — Respondió. Sin dar lugar a más preguntas se arrodilló a su lado y coloco una de sus manos sobre su vientre provocando que Loki se removiera con ansiedad por mero instinto — Serán unos pequeños muy fuertes ciertamente. 

 **—**  ¿Cómo lo supo?  **—**  Entró en pánico al escucharla decir esas palabras, ni siquiera a Thor le había contado el secreto de su embarazo pues quería dejarlo como una sorpresa.

— Magia— Y para probar su punto alzo su mano frente a su rostro manifestando un brillo dorado entre sus dedos que se desvaneció a los segundos, rió un poco ante la expresión de sorpresa del joven.

— Necesito que me cuentes tu historia, mi hijo te ama y no puedo permitir que un inocente sea ejecutado sin ser escuchado siquiera — Continuó. Loki dudo entre sí decirlo pues no pensaba que ella le creería pero a fin de cuentas rezaba por qué aquella dama tuviera la suficiente piedad para dejar que sus retoños vivieran. 

A final de cuentas, no tenía ninguna opción por lo que contó toda su historia, exceptuando algunos detalles (La manera en la que concibieron a los niños que crecían en su vientre, por ejemplo), al final de su anécdota se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, se dejo abrazar por aquella gentil dama y lloró en su pecho hasta sentirse aliviado nuevamente. 

El escenario se desvaneció como polvo que el viento mecía hacia otro lugar dejando en su lugar un panorama completamente distinto, era una plaza  pública que muchos reconocían, en el centro habían varios fragmentos y tablas de madera apiladas de tal manera que al encenderse formarían una hoguera, en el mástil del centro había un pequeño Jotunn amarrado que gracias a las cadenas anti-magia cualquier rastro de su seiðr había sido drenado de su cuerpo,hasta la última gota. El rostro de Loki expresaba completa traición, sus mejillas aún seguían húmedas y con rastros de lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban por salir de nuevo, su garganta ardía pues había suplicado por piedad.

— ¡Escuchen al brujo gritar más fuerte mientras esta amarrado hasta el cuello! — Gritó alguien entre la multitud de subditos que se habían arremolinado alrededor del lugar, furiosos y con sed de sangre de jotunn en venganza por los caídos en la antigua guerra gracias a los gigantes de hielo. 

— ¡Penitencia por tu crimen! ¡Pagarás con tu vida! — Fueron las exclamaciones rencorosas de la multitud entre la cual destacaban Lady Sif y Thor quiénes se encontraban frente a todos estando a penas a un par de pasos de distancia del jotunn capturado y a punto de morir.

— Amarrado en la cruz, éste demonio va a rugir — Fue lo que exclamó Lady Sif antes de que un guardia le entregará una antorcha encendida cuya llama ardiente llamó la atención de Loki quién supo la crueldad de su final. — Pero antes de que grites todas tus maldiciones, castigaremos tu magia tan pecaminosa.

Y con ello dicho, arrojó la antorcha hacía los diversos troncos y fragmentos de madera que con lentitud comenzaron a arder provocando que el fuego tomará más y más fuerza consumiendo cada vez más con el paso de los segundos. En un intento desesperado el jotunn levantó con dificultad su lastimado rostro de manera que su mirada se encontrara con la de quien creía que era su amado que nunca podría lastimarlo.

— Si este amor fue una maldición, entonces tendré solo lágrimas para derramar — Fue lo único que murmuro el dios del trueno mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.

Aquella fue la gota que rebalsó la jarra ciertamente pues Loki cerró sus ojos y armándose de valor pues ya sabía que aquello no se podría poner peor vistió una de sus mejores sonrisas sarcásticas y maliciosas para poder ver a la guerrera. 

— No puedo creer tantos tontos que veo, ¡Los has alimentado con sucias mentiras! — 

La castaña casi podría haber rugido ante la rabia de aquellas palabras, no había mentido respecto a su identidad, pero si había omitido aquel pequeño detalle a Thor, el que Loki en realidad si fue un príncipe pero había sido desterrado de su reino hace mucho gracias a su condición de nacimiento, él no era una amenaza para el reino más.

— Pronto sentirás el peso de la muerte — 

— Ningún hechizo podría haber logrado hacernos sentir lo que sentimos, y aún así no crees — Fue lo último que se digno a murmurar el jotunn mientras bajaba su cabeza de manera que su mirada ahora se concentrará en las llamas que comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a sus pies. El ardor de las llamas comenzaría a afectarle pronto, su piel ardía.

Atado a aquel mástil miró al cielo buscando una esperanza, si rezaba, ¿Quién lo escucharía? Se ahogaba entre las maldiciones de aquella multitud. Supo que solo tenía una opción, con gusto hubiera abrazado su muerte entre las llamas de aquel infierno, pero pronto recordó que su vida ya no pertenecía a él mismo completamente, tenía dos hermosos retoños en su vientre que dependían de él completamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo concentró su seiðr, ésta no respondía a su llamado por lo que supo que tendría que recurrir a su antiguo poder jotunn, el frío y el hielo. Ante la mirada atónita de la multitud las llamas que ya le comenzaban a provocar un intenso dolor en la planta de sus pies se convirtieron en hielo en cuestión de segundos. El suelo bajo él comenzó a congelarse con extrema rapidez, el frío se expandía como una onda que al tocar a cualquier asgardiano lo convertía en una estatua de hielo.

Fue tal la sorpresa que las defensas de Sif habían sido tomadas por alto y ésta se congeló hasta el cuello permitiendo que su cabeza fuera lo único capaz de moverse, igual Thor quién apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba comenzó a forcejear en un intento de liberarse. No era posible que un jotunn defectuoso tuviera una magia tan poderosa, no a menos de que...

Entre las manos de Loki quien se había liberado con facilidad apareció un cofre cuyo intenso brillo atrajo la atención del dios del trueno que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aquel brujo tenía en su posesión el cofre de los inviernos y con el se le había hecho muy sencillo congelar a los presentes a tal lejanía y alcance.

— Si tu consideraste mi amor como una brujería, entonces solo derramaré lágrimas mi amor — Loki se acercó a Thor y le dedico una última sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera sin una pizca de rencor a pesar de lo que le hizo. Se dio la vuelta meciendo sus ahora cortos cabellos dándole la espalda al rubio.

Loki desapareció en una estela de brillo verde, y apenas estuvo fuera de vista fue cuando el hielo se derritió de manera fugaz y de nuevo todos estaban libres y confundidos por lo que había pasado. Sin desperdiciar un segundo Sif dio la alerta de criminal fugitivo y las tropas comenzaron su búsqueda por el príncipe de hielo.

Loki había desaparecido y nadie podía encontrarlo, parecía que había sido tragado por la tierra. Nadie pudo dar jamás con su paradero.

Nueve meses después, la reina de Asgard se retiraba a la biblioteca para poder estudiar y escribir en paz algunos conjuros y pociones. Lo que nadie sabía es que incluso con la complicidad de Heimdall, Frigga solía aparecer una esfera entre sus manos con la que se comunicaba con Loki, siempre al pendiente de su embarazo y su seguridad en su escondite.

Aquel día en especial Loki había dado a luz a los pequeños con la ayuda de una sirvienta de confianza de la reina, Sygn, una joven cuya mente es una tumba y sabía que nunca revelaría lo que conocía. Frigga asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a la cercanía murmuró un hechizo en voz baja y apareció en un parpadeo frente al moreno quien ahora había retomado de vuelta su forma aesir.

Loki se veía simplemente exhausto, el embarazo había dificultado su energía vital y ahora se encontraba en el borde de la enfermedad. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que todo había valido la pena al tener a sus hijos entre sus brazos, bebés con pequeñas marcas jotunn en sus manos y frente, eran hermosos.

— Por favor cuide a mis pequeños, no podré darles la vida que merecen siendo un fugitivo. — Loki entregó a los niños a los brazos de Frigga quien casi desfallecia de ternura al tener a sus nietos junto a ella finalmente.

La reina comprendió los motivos de Loki y prometió que sus hijos nunca olvidarían al valiente padre que tienen. El jotunn sonrió complacido al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente, lágrimas de despedida.

— Por favor tome estas lágrimas, cuente mi historia y no olvide llorar — Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos hundiéndose en su descanso.

Frigga le hizo una señal a Sygn quien veía todo desde una esquina para que se pusiera a su lado y juntas volvieron al Palacio. Estos meses la sirvienta había estado fuera por lo que cuando miembros de la corte vieron a la reina y a su dama llegar con un bebé en brazos cada una nadie cuestionó lo que la reina explicó: Que eran los hijos de Sygn.

La ilusión se desvaneció por completo llevando al público atento y a los niños de vuelta a la realidad en aquella sucia taberna. El ambiente quedó en un silencio mortal, ambos niños bajaron con sonrisas cómplices que escondieron al pasar entre la gente como si nada y salir del lugar, aquel era su objetivo cumplido, hacer a todos saber la historia de su padre quien sufrió la injusticia creada por la ignorancia y las mentiras.

Ambos pequeños rieron y chocaron sus manos apenas el aire fresco llenó sus pulmones nuevamente. Sygn quien acompañada de unos guardias los logró divisar se acercó frenética y alterada pues los niños habían desaparecido de sus alcobas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Frigga tenía razón, ambos niños tenían un futuro brillante en la magia pues poseían un talento innato.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡Váli y Narfi! — La sirvienta los estrujo en un fuerte abrazo a los niños que ahora protestaban por haber sido encontrados. — Me van a matar de un susto un día de estos, par de traviesos.

La Guardia acompañó a los tres de vuelta al Palacio donde Frigga y Thor los esperaban en las puertas de la entrada. De forma irónica, Thor se había encariñado con los infantes pues de alguna forma le recordaban al gran amor que perdió por su estupidez pues ahora sabía todo menos que aquellos chiquillos eran sus hijos.

Le recordaban tanto a Loki que no podía evitar amarlos con su corazón como si fueran sus hijos, sin saber que en realidad si lo son.

Mientras Thor abrazaba a Narfi y Váli dándoles una reprimenda de paso por el susto que les habían dado a todos en el Palacio. Oculto detrás de un árbol una silueta delgada observaba todo con una mueca de felicidad, estaba orgullosos de sus hijos.

Antes de levantar sospechas o que alguien lo detectara, se desvaneció en una estela de brillos de tonalidad verde que pasó desapercibida para todos, todos menos Thor quien había visto aquellas luces. Aquel color sólo podía traer a su mente el recuerdo específico de alguien.

A un  **brujo**  que sin necesidad de magia o pociones había capturado su corazón. 

**Author's Note:**

> 5000 palabras hohoho este es mi primer trabajo aquí en archiveofourown y especialmente relacionado con el thorki, espero que os haya gustado


End file.
